Diabetes mellitus is a disorder in which the pancreas cannot create sufficient insulin (Type I or insulin dependent) and/or in which insulin is not effective (Type 2 or noninsulin dependent). In the diabetic state, the victim suffers from high blood sugar, which may cause an array of physiological derangements (for example, kidney failure, skin ulcers, or bleeding into the vitreous of the eye) associated with the deterioration of small blood vessels. A hypoglycemic reaction (low blood sugar) may be induced by an inadvertent overdose of insulin, or after a normal dose of insulin or glucose-lowering agent accompanied by extraordinary exercise or insufficient food intake.
Conventionally, a person with diabetes carries a self-monitoring blood glucose (SMBG) monitor, which typically comprises uncomfortable finger pricking methods. Due to the lack of comfort and convenience, a person with diabetes will normally only measure his or her glucose levels two to four times per day. Unfortunately, these time intervals are so far apart that the person with diabetes will likely find out too late, sometimes incurring dangerous side effects, of a hyper- or hypo-glycemic condition. In fact, it is not only unlikely that a person with diabetes will take a timely SMBG value, but the person with diabetes will not know if their blood glucose value is going up (higher) or down (lower) based on conventional methods, inhibiting their ability to make educated insulin therapy decisions.
Some attempts have been made to continuously measure the glucose concentration in a person with diabetes. Typically, these continuous glucose sensors have required a reference glucose monitor (for example, SMBG) to provide reference glucose values in order to calibrate and/or interpret data from the continuous glucose monitor. While the use of these reference glucose values can be helpful, they can also cause numerous inconsistencies and instabilities in the data output of the continuous glucose sensor. As one example, a time lag can be caused by an interstitial fluid sample measured by an implantable glucose sensor as compared with a blood sample measured by an external reference glucose monitor, which can cause inaccurate calibration, outlier detection, and data output. Additionally, the static use of algorithms may not adequately represent physiological trends in a human, for example.